Facing the Cold, Hard Truth
by Savitar-X-Supergirl
Summary: After the Daxamite Invasion and sending Mon-El away it took a heavy toll on Kara, she's tired of everyone telling her they are there for her. So she goes someplace to think, Earth-1. But when she gets there, team flash notice that she isn't herself. Will they confront her? If so, is Kara gonna tell them what happened?


**WARNING: I do not own anything in this story. I took some part from the episode and twist it around.**

**Chapter: 1**

After Alex left the apartment Kara just sits there at her computer and think about what she said about Kara Danvers. "_I'm trying Alex,." _She thought to herself. She doesn't know what kind of decision she made, she had to send the person whom she loved away just to save millions, she sacrificed her love for the people of National City.

She's tired of everyone telling her "_I'm here for you if you want to talk."_ She just can't take it anymore. When she sent Mon-El away, that's when she realized that she wasn't supposed to be Kara Danvers, saying to Alex that it was a mistake hurt her she admit but it's the truth. Kara sighed as she placed her head on the table, she needed to get away, get away from everyone, the city, the earth. That's when she had an Idea, she got up and went to her room where her dresser was and took out the small device.

She remembered Barry and his team, maybe his earth will be the place she needs to go, to get away from it all. So she got out of her sweats and put on some jeans and a T-shirt with sneakers she grabs her glasses and makes her way to the living room. She took a deep breath and opened a portal and jumped through as it closed behind her.

**Earth-1**

Barry Allen (aka) The Flash had just got done with a bank robbery when Cisco came through the comms. "Barry! We need you back at STAR Labs a breach opened."

"On my way," Barry said as she sped away heading towards STAR Labs to greet this visitor.

When he made it to the breach room the hole team was there including Iris and Joe. "Do we know who's coming through yet?" Barry asked as he watched the swirl of the portal in front of his team.

Cisco sighs, "No." he said. But as soon as he said that, someone jumped through and the team was shocked to see who it was, "Kara?" Barry said as he looked at his superfriend as the portal closed around her.

"Hey Barry." Kara said with less enthusiastic which is weird because for as long as he knows Kara she was always happy, :Is everything okay." he asked wondering if anything was troubling his friend.

Kara nodded, "No, No. I just ...I just need to….to get away. So uh ...how are you guys?" she asked hoping they don't say anything.

Barry shared a look with the team and know they were thinking the exact same thing, "_What's wrong with Kara?" _He sighs and replies, "We're doing good okay. Got an evil speedster that's being really hard to defeat."

"Maybe I can help. What do we know?" Kara asked as she took the chance to do something. The team all looked at her and Kara thought, '_Ah. Crap.' _"What? Do I have something on my face?" she said trying to get the attention off of her.

Barry took a few steps towards the alien, "Kara? Is everything okay? I s there something going….." Barry started to say but was interrupted, "No, nothing. So what do we have?" she said as she walked away to avoid staring that's directed at her.

The team came together, "Okay is it me? Or is she not acting like herself?" Cisco asked in a hushed tone. "I don't know but something must've happened. I have never seen her like this before." Barry said as he think on what happened with Kara.

"It's like she's a completely different person." Iris told them tossing in her two cents. "Well, whatever it is we gotta get her to talk to us." Caitlin said concern about Kara.

"Why don't you just ask me yourself and stop talking about me like I'm not here." said a voice and the team froze, they looked to see Kara leaning against the wall with a look that could kill.

Barry sighed, "Kara we are just want to know what's up? Your acting like a total different person." he said.

"Maybe because I am. Maybe it's because I'm not supposed to be human or be Kara Danvers." Kara said with venom in her voice as she got off the wall and walked away. The team were confused. "What did she mean by that?" Joe asked as his concern was growing for the alien.

"I don't know, let's just find Savitar." Barry said. "I'm gonna try and talk to her by myself." she stated as he walked away to look for Kara.

**Chapter: 2**

It didn't take long to find her as she was on the roof looking out into the city. "Something you need?" Kara said not turning around.

"Kara…...Please talk to me. Was it something I did? Talk to me, why are you acting like a different person?" he asked as he walked up and stopped within 5 feet from the Girl of Steel.

Kara sighed, "I already told you. Besides you wouldn't understand." she told him hoping that he will take that as an answer and leave her alone.

Barry sighed, "Kara…" he started to say. "KARA DANVERS SUCKS RIGHT NOW." she yelled, interrupting Barry as she turned around, at his confused face she continued, "Supergirl is great. Supegirl saved the world. If I can choose to be her why do I have to be the sad girl whos boyfriend is gone. I don't like that girl Barry. Not at all." She admitted as she turned around looking towards the city.

Unknown to the two heroes, back into the cortex the rest of team flash was listening in on the conversation with a camera that was installed up there and they were stunned, "Is she talking about Mon-El? Iris asked in a low tone. The team shrugged, "Maybe. Let's just listen to what she says." everyone nodded and turned back to the screens.

The speedster was at a loss for words, so many questions were going through his mind: _What did she mean? What happened to Mon-El? _ He sighs as he took a few steps, "Kara…..What happened with Mon-El?" he gently asked.

"Let's just say we had our own alien Invasion on my Earth. The Daxamites. They're from a planet called Daxam a sister planet to Krypton that shared the same red star. A hundred years ago we were involved in a bloody war that came to a stalemate. To us Daxam was a place of snobs, bullies, slavery. We were blamed for attacking them making us enemies for a long time, we didn't get along

Years later after the war my family knew that our planet was dying and didn't try to do anything or warn anyone. But they were able to put me in a pod and escape Krypton's destruction. Anyways, the debri from Krypton's destruction rained down on Daxam and now it's nothing but a wasteland littered with the bodies of my people.

Then 9 months ago I saw a Kryptonian pod fly by my apartment, mr and J'onn flew after it/ When it landed I noticed it was the same pod as mine, so hoping it was someone from Krypton I opened the pod but….." Kara stopped took a deep breath.

Barry replies, "It wasn't one of your people?" he asked trying to wrap his head around at what Kara just told him. He couldn't believe the history of Kara's planet and another.

Kara nodded, "No. But it was a Daxamite. It was Mon-El. At first I let the belief my people had about them cloud my judgement. I mean I grew up on the horrible stories about Daxam and the royal family, and my hatred that I judge him to quickly. After…...after a few months we admitted out feelings to each other. We were happy, that was until…..his mother came to earth to find her son. Apparently not all of the Damites were dead, they escaped. But that's when he lied to me who he really was."

"That's when Mon-El brought you over hear after you got rammed by the music guy." Barry said with a sigh. Kara nodded, "Yeah, turns out he was the Prince of Daxam, his mother was queen Rhea…" Barry interrupted, "What? As in the Royal Family you heard so many stories about?" he asked.

"Yes. But after that little adventure we returned home and not to long after Rhea declared war on National City. She believed that a Daxamite and a Kryptonian should be together. She believes that my family, The Great house of El was responsible for destroying Daxam. She started an invasion just to get Mon-El to go with her but he wouldn't leave, so that's when I challenged her to a duel, it's called: Dakum Ur. It's a traditional fight between the Kryptonians and The Daxamites. If I win, she leaves. If I lose I let her roam free. But…" Kara stopped as she felt tears go down her face.

"You didn't beat her did you?" he asked Kara feeling sorry for his alien friend. Kara shook her head, "No, but we had...had a fail safe. A way to get all Daxamites to leave Earth. Lead ...Led is toxic to them. Someone built a device that was supposed to get rid of me and my cousin but instead of Kryptonite, we filled it with led…..and...and I was holding the dead man switch. Mon-El was beside me when I activated it."Kara takes a deep breath and walks away and sat down as Barry also sat down across from her.

"The Daxamites were leaving, but…..Mon-El was dying and I had to do something. That's when I told Alex to get his pod that he came in…" Kara sniffs and wipes her tears, "I sent him on his way." She stood up as she walked towards the edge of the roof. "I know you're hurt…" Barry started to say but was interrupted, "No, you don't know anything. You never had to make a decision like this." Kara yelled at him.

"Okay then tell me Kara. Tell me what it feels like. Please just let me help you get over him." Barry said. But apparently that was the wrong thing to say by the way she turned to him so fast and says, "Get over him? He didn't dump me. I sent him away. For all I know he could be….."But Kara stopped herself, not sure she can admit it or say it out loud.

"What?" Kara asked. "It doesn't matter." she responded as she headed back towards the rooftop door. "It's okay to be broken you know…."

Kara stops and turns towards him again, "I'm not. That's what humans do. I'm better than that." she said "I tried to be. But I'm not. Kara Danvers was a mistake. That's why I came here, so everyone will stop telling me everything's okay, and that they're there if I wanna talk. I got tired of all of it. That's why I came here Barry. To forget.. So if there's anything you like to add we got your evel speedster to catch." Kara said as she opened the door and walked inside. Barry sighed and followed her.

**Chapter: 3**

Back inside the cortex the team were at a loss for words, they had just heard everything Kara said and they all felt sorry for her, "Oh Kara." Iris whispered feeling bad for having Barry when she lost her lover.

"Sounds like she's using her alter ego as some kind of a shield to protect herself from being hurt, pushing everyone away." Caitlin said as she was now concern for Kara's mental state. "Well, I think we should respect her wishes. Nobody talks about what they saw or heard. Understand?" Joe asked everyone. They all nodded and Cisco switched the screen to the map of the City when Kara came in, "Alright. Tell me what you know about this guy." Kara asked when she walked in.

They tell her everything they know about the evil speedster also known as Savitar, "We don't have anything on him yet but we are still looking. In the meantime there's a bank robbery on Adam and 7th." Cisco said as Kara opened her suit to reveal her suit as her and Barry sped away. "Now that is cool." Cisco admitted as he turns on the computers and monitor Barry's vitals.

Kara and Barry arrived at the bank, and the cops were already there, "What do we got Captain?" Barry asked his boss as they approached.

"Flash good you're here we….Who are you?" Captain Sigh asked Kara. "A Friend. What do we have?" she asked the question again.

"We got a silent alarm about a robbery. We estimated there's about 5 men in the bank. But one of them is a metahuman." replied the Captain.

Barry turned towards the Captain, "What can this metahuman do?" he asked his boss almost afraid of the answer. "We don't know who she is, but she can read the mind and shapeshift to who ever your thinking about." he responded. Kara and Barry looked at each other and nodded.

"Here. Take these and put them on her, I'm after the hostages. Be Careful Kara." Barry said as he handed over a pair of metahuman cuffs.

Kara nodded and took the cuffs as they both sped there, Kara came face-to-face with the metahuman while Flash was getting everyone out. "Well, Well, Well, who do we have here." said the Metahuman as she walked towards Supergirl. Kara i=used her heat vision and threw her back hitting the wall behind her. "Ouch. That hurt." She said sarcastically as she closed her eyes, after a few intense minutes the metahuman started to shapeshift.

Kara gasp, it was Mon-El, "Kara! Why did you send me away!" the metahuman saaid who sounded a lot like Mon-El.

"M...Mon-El, I...I…...I did it to save you." Kara started to say but was interrupted, "You never loved me. You only cared about your family. You never cared about me. YOU KILLED ME KARA." the fake Mon-El yelled as Kara let her tears fall, "NO, NO, It's….It's not….it's not you." Kara tried to say but the metahuman was having too much fun.

"It is me Kara, I remember when I introduced you to drink." the metahuman started to say as Kara shook her head and got down on her hands and knees, "No ...No...No ...STOP IT! STOP IT!." Kara yelled as she felt the floor crack underneath her. "I'm dead because of you." the fake Mon-El said, "NOOOOOO!." Kara screamed in anger as she took off full force towards the metahuman crashing into her sending her flying through the wall and landed on her back.

Kara got up and lifted the metahuman by the collar of her shirt and lifted her off the floor turning on her heat vision, "SUPERGIRL DON'T." yelled a voice. It was Barry. "Please, I know what she did but she doesn't deserve to die. This isn't you." It took only a few minutes before Kara came to realize what she was getting ready to do and dropped the metahuman, "Oh my god…..I...I…" Kara whispered as she backed up and took off into the air.

**An Hour Later**

Barry sped back into the lab after dropping off the metahuman in the pipeline. He took off his mask and leaned against the railing, "That was…...an intense moment." Cisco commented talking about what they all witnessed through Barry's camera. The team nodded, "She's still hurting from Losing Mon-El….." at Barry's look Joe added, "We heard everything on the roof. It's...I can't even imagine what that was like for her."

"Well if it's anything like we just saw, then we kinda got a first look." Iris said. "Guys, it's not her fault it was the metahuman, the captain says that she can read minds and shapeshift into the person that the victim is thinking about." Barry said, defending his friend in case his team made any accusations.

Joe sighs, "Were not blaming her Barr, it's just…...she needs to talk about it, maybe it would help." he told his son. "But how, she's scared because she almost killed someone, and that was something Kara would never do." Barry replied having no idea how to help Kara.

"Barry, she needs metahuman, you heard what she said about Kara letting him die….It can affect the way she works as Supergirl." Caitlin said. "From your talk on the roof, it sounded like she's using Supergirl as if some kind of shield to protect herself from being hurt by anybody." she added tossing in her theory.

Barry sighs, "Cisco do you know where she is?" he asked. Hoping that talking to her will help with the pain she's going through. Cisco nodded and typed a few keys, "She's…...Whoa, she's actually in a field outside of Central City." he said telling Barry where the Kryptonian is.

**Chapter: 4**

After Kara left the bank she flew far away from the city where she won't ever hurt anybody, she approached a field and just landed falling to her knees and cry, for the first time in a long time she cries. She couldn't believe she almost killed someone just because they messed with her mind, she's still hurting about Mon-El. After what the metahuman said, she started to believe that she killed the man she loved.

She doesn't know how long she's been there but she sensed someone coming she looked up with teary eyes to see Barry in his civilian clothes. Barry sat down beside her, "Hey you okay?" He asked. He knows it's a dumb question but he's trying.

"N..No, s...she's right you know ...I...I killed him. I killed him." Kara started to say but Barry isn't having it, "No Kara. You didn't kill Mon-El, she was messing with your head, it's okay. Look at me." he said. She looked at him, "Repeat after me, 'I didn't kill Mon-El' come on say it."

"I...I...I Didn't...didn't kill...M...Mon-El." Kara slowly repeated as she started to cry again, "But it feels like it. H...He's dead, I just know he's dead...I..if he wasn't I would've heard from him…..He dies in that pod…..He's…...Barry please be honest is…..do you think he's….." Kara was having trouble getting the words out but Barry knew what she was going to say, "I believe that he's alive. I don't know how or when, but I just know that he was alive. From what you told me you saved him. You didn't kill him ...trust me."Barry said as he hugged Kara.

Kara hugged back and cried on his shoulder, "I….I almost killed her…..she….she." Kara whispered as she cried. "Shhhh, I know Kara. I know. You didn't mean to, it's okay." he assured her as they sat there as Kara let Barry hug her.

She sniffed as she let go, "I….I tried to be Kara for 15 years, but...I'm not suppose to be her, so...so why does it hurt so much?" she asked. "Because you heart is human. Look, cutting everyone off will work for a certain amount of time, trust me I did it after…..after my mother was murdered. It doesn't work. Please, just for me and for your friends, try. Just try to get better. Okay?" he asked holding her face with his hands.

Kara nodded and hugged Barry, "Thank You Barry." She said. The speedster hugged back, "Your Welcome Kara! You're Welcome to come here anytime you want. I'll be here okay?" he told her as he let go. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take, "Now Let's go back to the team huh?" Barry asked with a smile. She sniffed and took his hand as she let him help her up off the ground and they sped back to the lab.

When they made it to the lab Kara was attacked by hugs, it took her a few minutes to realize that it was team Flash, "Kara, I just want to let you know that...we heard everything on the roof, and I know you don't like hearing it but, you have us you know?" Iris said.

Kara smiled, "Thank You Iris." she said as they all let go, "Kara, you ready to go home?" Cisco asked as he got his gloves and glasses, Kara nodded and followed the team to the breach room. "I...I just want to thank you all for what you've done for me. I'm gonna try and get better, I'm sorry I haven't shown it.'' Kara said as the team stop in the middle of the room.

"It's okay Kara. It's hard. Just do what you can okay?" Caitlin said as she hugged Kara. After each member of team Flash hugged Kara, Cisco lifted up his hand and formed a portal, "Good Luck Kara." he said.

She started to walk towards the portal, but stopped as she looked back and smiled, as she turned towards the portal and walk through. "I really hope she's okay." Iris said as she came up beside Barry after the portal closed.

"She will be. I know it. She's Supergirl." Barry said giving Iris a kiss as the team all went their separate ways.

**Notes: Let me know what you guys think. I might write a sequel to this story that starts off in Season 3 when Mon-El returns. Thank You for reading Good Luck!**


End file.
